This invention relates to a level gage line clamp apparatus for releasably supporting a flexible line during alignment of building structural elements.
In the construction of buildings, various components and elements must be aligned to define a flat or planar surface. For example, in the building of a wood wall, such as the sidewall of a conventional house, the two-by-four framing is built on a foundation. When applying of the upper floor or roof structure, it is important to have the wall elements located in a relatively flat or planar alignment. Conventionally, a carpenter will drive a nail to the opposite ends of the sidewall corners and string a line tightly between the two nails to establish a guide for visual inspection and proper alignment of the wall structure. In the building of masonry wall, for example, it is often desired to provide a means of locating bricks in rows of common horizontal planes. Conventionally, a guide line is stretched along the length of the first and last brick in each row such that all bricks therebetween can be rapidly and accurately placed in the same level. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,719 discloses a small line attachment unit which is adapted to be located in abutting engagement with the opposite ends of a brick wall. The holders are provided with an offset surface adapted to engage the adjacent sidewall lateral sidewalls extending perpendicular to the main wall. A guide line is releasably attached to the corresponding attachment units to clamp them in position and to define a chalk line position to permit accurate positioning of bricks in the row. The chalk line is threaded through the unit and then wound about an outer in-line T-shaped groove in the attachment body for releasable attachment to the holder. The clamping action requires separate holding at the opposite end while attaching of the line to create accurate location and would appear to almost require a twoman attachment. Further, in view of the threaded and interrelated outer string attachment mechanism, the device is generally inapplicable to other forms of building structures, such as a panel-type ceiling. In various buildings, a panel ceiling may be built with a supporting framework within which removable panels are supported to form a continuous ceiling wall. Thus, L-shaped wall angles are secured to the side walls and T-shaped support members are strung between the L-shaped angles. T-shaped supports may span substantial distances and conventionally wire hangers are secured between the upper ceiling structure and the T-members, spaced along their length. The main T-shaped member must be located in a rather precise level position during attachment of the wires to establish and maintain a flat ceiling. Various level devices have been employed to properly locate the main T-shaped supports in a common plane.
There is, however, a need for an alignment device which can be universally used in the formation of building structures, ceilings and the like. Such a device must provide for simple, reliable interconnection while maintaining relatively precise and accurate alignment. The cost, however, must be relatively low to justify use in normal trade.